


Mow The Lawn?  Why Would I Do That?

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock has never mowed the yard before.





	Mow The Lawn?  Why Would I Do That?

“Sherlock!”, John Watson entered the room, looking for his husband. “Will you help me mow the lawn? My dad usually does it but he’s not feeling well.”

His spouse, Sherlock Holmes, was reclining on the sofa and pretended not to hear him.

John walked over and leaned into Sherlock’s line of sight, “I know you heard me and I could really use your help. Get off your lazy arse and come help me.”

His husband sat up and with what dignity he could muster said, “it’s not that I’m lazy but that I’ve never mowed a lawn. I’m not even sure how to turn on a mower. Maybe I can just follow behind you and point out places you missed. That would be helpful, right?”

John felt his jaw fall open and quickly closed his mouth with a snap. “Of course you haven’t. Well get up. There’s no time like the present. Dare I ask why you’ve never mowed the lawn?” He started herding his reluctant spouse towards the garden.

“My mother was convinced I’d chop off my foot or something. I was something of a klutz.”, Sherlock suddenly found himself outside without really intending to be there.

”Well aren’t you just lucky that you married a doctor who could sew your foot back on for you!”, John’s grin was blinding.


End file.
